I Want Someone To Care
by Danisnotme
Summary: It s really just a mix of Sam and Dean going on a dangerous hunt and Sam getting depression. I just did it of the first season because if I didn't it may have had spoilers. So no Castiel. :( Sorry.
1. I Want Someone To Care

_**Just another SPN fanfic. Plz rate and review!**_

* * *

Sam woke up with a jolt, the nightmares were coming again. The ones of Jess.

But these were different from the ones he had before she died. These ones blamed him. They blamed him for her death, but the worst part was that he believed them.

* * *

He reached up and touched his cheek, noticing how they were wet from tears.

¨Sam?¨ Dean said, worried. Sam didn't notice him get up.

Dean sat on the side of his bed with a worried look on his face.

¨I'm fine.¨ Sam lied

Dean raised an eyebrow in doubt, but got up to get ready. Sam sighed once Dean was out of earshot, and wiped the tears out of his eyes, wondering when the dreams will go away.

Dean came out of the bathroom stating where they would go next. It turned out to be a young girl who had gotten slaughtered, but there was no noise, and the poor girl had been forced to do it herself, she had been kept alive while she did it.

They got in the car and drove off.

As Dean drove the Impala they listened to his old albums. They pulled up to a seemingly new motel. _Paura Nella Notta_ the sign on top read.

Once they got their room, Dean looked it up on the nearest computer.

¨It´s Italian.¨ Dean simply stated.

¨What is?¨ Sam asked him.

¨Paura Nella Notte. It means Fear The Night in Italian.¨ Dean answered him.

¨Why would someone name a hotel that?¨ The long haired boy questioned.

¨Who knows, maybe their demons.¨ Dean said sarcastically. A smirk spread on his face.

Almost as if on cue, a scream rose from down the hall. The boys looked at each other for only a moment before running out of the room, they looked for anything, people, spirits, blood, but nothing was there. Seemed as if no one else even heard it. There were no other people in sight. But they knew that they weren't imagining it because they both had heard it.

They decided to ignore it for now, and look up if anything like what happened to that poor girl in the past. It was called a Kraeckle (Crackle) It turns out, once it happens once, it waits a year, then two, then three, then four, and so on. But each year it happens, that's how many minutes the person is _kept alive_. This time, it was six minutes.

And every time it kills a hunter. A hunter that makes a deal with a crossroads demon.


	2. Kraekle

Of course the brothers had no idea that it only killed hunters that made deals, so they just continued their research.

Sam got onto his computer and looked up more about the girl. Her name was Monica, Moni for short. She dropped out before she could get to her last year of high school to go with her mom to do "business". Sam had gotten most of his information from Bobby. Since she was a hunter, there was very little information they could find out on their own.

Her dad was killed by Hell Hounds. He made a deal with a crossroads demon for Moni´s mother to have her baby safely. She was very sick at the time and the doctors said if she had a baby then she and the baby would most definitely die. So when the child was just about to turn 10 years old, her dad was taken by the Hell Hounds.

Seven years later, she also made a deal with a crossroads. She asked for her dad to come back, and he did. But she realized he was somehow different. He was more violent, he started to hit her. He was killing innocent people. She knew there was something wrong. She had started to question him, but he refused he was any different that he was before.

That was all Sam and Dean could find out. They imagined that it was just the normal, come back from hell, you get more ¨violent¨. But for some reason this time they weren't so sure.

They called Bobby, asking him to help them, but he refused, saying he had to deal with some problems of his own. After at least 10 minutes of asking, Dean gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong. So now they went to go see what the scream was.

They got out into the hallway, Dean shoving a pistol into the back of his pants, his jacket covering the silver handle glinting in the sunlight coming from the window.

A man with a pink shirt and blue jeans tumbled out of his room, with a confused look on his face. A few seconds later, the whole motel came out with crazed eyes darting everywhere in the hallway. The man that came out first looked at Sam and Dean, and began to walk over swiftly.

¨What was that noise?¨ He asked, almost as if he was accusing them of something. Sam put his left foot forward, leaning towards the hazel eyed man.

¨What noise?¨ Sam asked urgently.

¨The scream.¨ The man raised an eyebrow at the two older men. ¨You didn´t hear it?¨

¨No¨ Dean held the word for a second before closing his mouth.

¨Really?¨ The man kept questioning. ¨If I didnt know any better Id say you were probably involved.¨

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. They heard it when no one else did, now the whole motel is hearing it but them.

¨Well, then, Id say you knew better...?¨ Dean said, trying to make a smart comeback to the guy. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to convince the people that they didnt cause the scream. With everyone there against him and Dean, it was kind of hard to do.

A man behind pink shirt pulled out his flip phone, and dialed in three numbers, 911. Sam ran over, waving his hands in front of his face while shaking his head at the same time. He told him not to, and that it wasnt them. But it wasnt working so well. So they ran.


End file.
